The iPod Shuffle Challenge: South Park
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: I attempt the iPod shuffle challenge with 5 of the songs in my playlist. Multiple pairings. Rated M for adult situations and language. You know the drill. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the iPod playlist which was used in the making of these humble little one-shots.


**Hello everyone! Welcome! I've been seeing a lot of "iPod Shuffle Challenges" on fanfiction, so I figured, why don't I do a couple of my own? My first will be South Park! If this gets good enough response, I'll do some for other subjects! LET'S DO THIS! I have 82 songs in my playlist, but I'll just do 5.**

* * *

**First song is... "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects!  
Pairing is... Style! (Stan/Kyle)**

"Okay, Stan, truth or dare?" Eric Cartman asked Stan Marsh. Cartman, Stan, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick were in Cartman's house, in his room, for a sleepover. Stan sighed and said, "Truth." Cartman schemed with Kenny for a little while and then asked, "Are you gay for Kahl?" Stan and Kyle responded with shocked looks on their faces. "Okay, fuck this, I'm out," Kyle said, grabbing his things. Stan replied, "Yeah, me too. I'm gone. Why don't you stay the night with me, Kyle?" Kyle nodded. Cartman yelled after the boys, "Fine, faggots! Kenny and I will just have an awesome sleepover on our own!" The two left. After a few seconds, Cartman turned to Kenny and said, "I hate you, Kenny."

"Umm... Kyle? Can I... uh... tell you a secret?" Stan asked his best friend, once the boys got to Stan's house. Kyle nodded and said, "Sure, man. Anything." Stan got closer to him, and said, quietly, "I... uh... actually... have a bit of a... crush... on you..." Stan blushed a little. Kyle smiled and replied, "Is that why you wanted to leave Cartman's?" Stan nodded. "I didn't want Cartman to find out that I'm gay..." Kyle kissed Stan on the lips for about 7 seconds. It was firm and soft, and Stan rather enjoyed it. "That's the same reason I left, dude," Kyle said to his friend after they broke away. Stan tackled his friend and said, "Love you, douchebag." Kyle then smiled and replied, "Love you too, asshole."

* * *

**AAAAAAND, DONE! I had to type like SO fast for that to get done!  
Second song is... "Right Round" by Flo Rida!  
Pairing is... Candy! (Cartman/Wendy)**

"Another whiskey, good sir," Eric Cartman slurred to the bartender. He had been at the strip bar for about 2 hours and had had about 10 shots of whiskeys. Cartman looked for the strippers. One in particular caught his eye. "Wendy fucking Testaburger..." he slurred, motioning with his index finger for her to come to him. Wendy sighed and walked over to him. "What do you want, fatass?" He searched in his pocket for a bill. When his hand was out of his pocket, he had a $20. "What'll that get me?" Wendy looked at him. "A dance, maybe shirtlessness for 30 seconds." Cartman replied, "Deal." Wendy took the $20 and stuck the bill in her skirt. She began to dance for him. The overweight man stared at her, entranced by her movement. She could really do wonders with that pole. At this rate, he might spend the rest of his money, all $50 that he had left, on her. She slid down the pole and stopped. "There. Happy fucking birthday." He grabbed her skirt and tugged her back to him. "Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?" She stood next to him and sighed again, in an even MORE annoyed tone. He grabbed the $50 bill from his pocket and put it in her hand. "What'll THAT get me?"

* * *

**Oh stripper Wendy and drunk Cartman. How much fun I have writing with thee.  
Third song is... "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory Of A Dead Man!  
Pairings are... Bendy and Stendy! (Bebe/Wendy/Stan)**

Bebe Stevens knew her girlfriend was a dick magnet. And Wendy seemed to enjoy fucking with Bebe's emotions. Bebe didn't like any of the guys who tried to fuck her girlfriend, especially one in particular. Stan Marsh. Wendy's ass grinded against Stan's boner, making Bebe angrier by the SECOND. Bebe didn't know if Wendy was drunk or if she was stoned from smoking that marijuana with Kenny and Cartman earlier that night. ("Mare-ih-jew-on-uh is ba-ad, mm'kay?" :D)

When the song was over, Wendy walked over to the bar to consume even MORE alcohol than what was already in her system. Bebe walked over to Stan and slapped him, square in the face. "Bitch, that girl is MINE. She's going back to MY place tonight." Stan backed off. He knew what Bebe was like when she got pissed off. Bebe grabbed Wendy's wrist and took her out of the bar. "Baby, let's go home. I'm getting tired of the bar. Plus, I want to show you the new edible panties I got," she said, dragging Wendy to their car.

Wendy smiled and slurred, "Ooh... kinky..." and giggled. Bebe was about to start the car, but then she said, "Eh, fuck it," and put her hand up Wendy's skirt anyways. Wendy looked shocked. "No! Not yet! Besides, I thought I was gonna get Stan for a threesome!" Bebe took her hand away from her girlfriend and said, "THAT DOES IT, WENDY! You're a BAD girlfriend. We're through. Get out of my fucking car." Wendy got out and went back inside the bar.

'Fuck her,' Bebe thought. 'She's someone else's problem now. Although I WOULD like to use my new edible panties...'

* * *

**That's it for that one!  
Fourth song is... "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace!  
Pairing is... Crenny! (Craig/Kenny)**

_Dear Craig,_

_This world isn't worth it. I can't take it anymore. I don't belong. But I love you. Don't think I never did._

_Love, Kenny_

That was the note that Craig found. When he read it, he got angry. He stormed to Kenny's house, upset as he could be. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW, MCCORMICK!" he screamed, pounding at it with both of his fists. Kenny's mom answered. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, MRS. MCCORMICK! I NEED TO SEE KENNY!" he exclaimed, running to Kenny's room. He knew exactly where it was. The door was unlocked, much to Craig's surprise. When he opened it, he saw Kenny. His hand was wrapped around the black handgun, his finger curled to reach the trigger. 'Thank God Kenny hasn't pulled it yet,' Craig thought. Craig ran to his lover and grabbed the gun. "KENNY!" he yelled, throwing it to the floor. He grabbed Kenny and turned him to face him. "Kenny... I love you... I'm not going to let you do this..." Kenny grabbed Craig and kissed him, then he said, through tears, "I love you... so much..."

Craig learned that day that it's never too late to help someone you love.

* * *

**And FINISHED! NEXT!  
Fifth song is... "Decode" by Paramore!  
Pairing is... Bunny! (Butters/Kenny)**

Butters Stotch and Kenny McCormick were fighting for the 5th time that month. They had been dating for a year, and they loved each other. But Kenny had cheated on Butters with Kyle, and Butters hated what Kenny had become. "YOU ARE A MONSTER, KENNY! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! YOU WON'T TAKE AWAY MY PRIDE!" Butters lashed out at Kenny so badly that Kenny was actually afraid of the usually innocent teenager. "I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU, BUT I WAS WRONG! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! A LIAR! A CHEATER! A BASTARD! A... A..." And with that, Butters let out a scream. His sobs of anger and sadness overtook him. He knew what he had to do, and it killed him inside. "We're through." Kenny couldn't hear Butters's last few words from all the crying that was going on between the two. "What?" Kenny asked, worrying for the worst. "You heard me, dumbass," Butters said, through gritted teeth. "WE'RE THROUGH. GET... OUT." Kenny felt hurt and saddened at the same time. "How did we even get here in the firs-" Kenny began to say through nervous chuckles. Butters cut him off, crying. "YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL WHAT THE HELL GOT US HERE! Have fun with Kyle!" And with that, Butters walked into Kenny's bedroom and grabbed a suitcase.

* * *

**AAAAAAND, THAT'S IT! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this little iPod Shuffle thingy! Please review and tell me which one was your favorite!**


End file.
